The Kongos
by crazyidiot78
Summary: How did the Kongo's become the wacky lovable sisters they are today. Who taught Kongo about burning love. What does this mean for the future.


**Author's Note-** this is the last story that I cooked up on my winter vacation and I'll try to get back to some of my older works after this. Now this particular story is an attempt to explain the background and goofy behavior of the Kongo Sisters.

 **The kongo's**

"Oh come on," Galatea groaned slamming the morning paper down in frustration.

"What's wrong this time," Ajax asked.

"The Kongo sisters again," Galatea sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong with the Kongo sisters," Argonaut asked as Ajax tried to wave her off.

"This," Galatea exclaimed thrusting the paper in her face.

"So, the Kongo sisters are helping in their own small way," Argonaut said reading the headline about how the sisters were going to lead a goodwill mission to some recently recovered islands in the Central Pacific.

"That's just it, we go out protecting convoy's day in and day out, allowing the country to survive. While all they seem to do is meaningless missions and yet they get all the attention. You'd think with everything Warspite or Hood has done they would get a little bit of press but no. All anyone seems to care about are those Japanese nut jobs. I mean when did they ever do anything..." Galatea pontificated until her rant was cut short by a plate full of eggs to the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for," Galatea growled seething at their resident chef Elizabeth, the girl might be young, but she made the best food out of all the ship girl bases in England.

"You have no right to call the Kongo sisters worthless," a red faced Elizabeth growled.

"Oh so your one of those Kongo groupies," Galatea hissed. "And it seems you need to learn some manners," Galatea said as the eggs continued to drip onto the floor.

"No, it is you who needs to learn some manners," Warspite said grabbing Galatea's hand before she could touch the girl.

"You know I'm right Warspite," Galatea said glaring at the older and more powerful ship girl. The grand old lady of the fleet, Warspite appeared to be a regal looking woman in her 30's with slightly graying hair, but none less the powerful as flag ship of the British ship girl fleet.

"You couldn't be more wrong," Warspite said. "And it is you who are in need of manners," Warspite said.

"Oh come on you are going to take the word of that little brat," Galatea said.

"The only brat I see here is you little girl," Warspite said. "And it just so happens Elizabeth happens to be admiral nelsons daughter."

"The admiral Nelson," Galatea gasped.

"Yes," Warspite said.

"You don't mean," Ajax said.

"Yes, my father is the Admiral Nelson," Elizabeth replied.

"The admiral Nelson that led the legendary four against the abyssals," Argonaut said.

"Then why they hell are you so enamored with the Kongo sisters, instead of Agrona, Andarta, Andraste, and Aufaniae," Galatea said.

"Because they aren't real," Elizabeth huffed.

"But they're the ones that saved Britain and Europe buy time until the modern summoning process," argonaut said.

"And they don't match any known names of World War II ships," Ajax added as Galatea paled.

"There are four legendary ship girls...," Galatea gasped.

"And four Kongo sisters," Ajax added.

"So then why," Argonaut asked as the trio looked toward Warspite.

"It was my summoning that allowed the Kongo sisters to return home, so I cannot answer that," Warspite said.

"Miss Nelson," the trio asked.

"You don't need to do this Elizabeth," Warspite said glaring at the disrespectful cruisers.

"No, it is time. The last letter I received from Admiral Yamamoto worries me. However, I do expect something in return," Elizabeth said.

"Anything," the trio said.

"I expect a full apology," Elizabeth said.

"I'm really, really, really sorry," Galatea said prostrating before the chef.

"That will do for now, and I am having some difficulty," Elizabeth said softly.

"What sort of difficulty," Ajax asked.

"I'm having trouble with some boys," Elizabeth said softly. "I'm flattered that they think I'm cute, but they just won't take no for an answer."

"Consider the matter settled, I shall have a talk with these boys, and explain to them the proper way to court a lady," Warspite said in the same sweet tone she always had, and yet promised a rather unpleasant experience. "And next time please don't hesitate."

"I didn't want to be a bother," Elizabeth said.

"You're never a bother," Warspite said hugging the young girl.

"Thanks auntie," Elizabeth replied.

 **Section break**

In the Shinto belief system everything as a soul, from humans to animals, the plants under your feet and even the lowliest rock. Buildings and other manmade structures were no different each one possessing a soul. Some would say this is why those who love and care for their things have them last longer than those who just give the required maintenance.

A person could ask, well what does a native religion on one set of islands have to do with the rest of the world. Quite a lot, when considering dark, menacing beasts, the things of nightmares have arisen from the depths of the ocean. Their name, none at the present time, but they will come to be known as Abyssals. These creatures did not slowly rise out of the abyss, but rather struck with the force of a raging hurricane, and this is where our tale begins.

"Stupid rain, and the forecast said it was supposed to be sunny today," a woman said softly as she drove over one of the many bridges across the river Thames.

"Are we still going to the park," a young girl asked.

"I don't think so honey," the woman replied. "How about we go to a museum instead."

"The naval museum," the girl's brother called out.

"We went there last time," the girl groaned.

"That's right Henry it is your sister's turn," the mother stated.

"Ok," Henry grumbled turning to stare out the window battleship model in hand. "Mommy lookie there is a strange ship coming up the river," Henry said pointing down the river.

"It looks more like a monster to me," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, well monsters aren't real," Henry said.

"Are to," Elizabeth shot back.

"Are not," Henry said sticking out his tongue.

"Calm down both of you I'm sure it's just a movie prop or something," the mother sad before the world exploded around them.

"Mommy," Henry called out as his vision and hearing returned.

"Mommy," Elizabeth asked her eyes transfixed on the blood seeping down her arm.

"Henry," the mother said softly.

"Yes mommy," Henry said.

"I need you to take your sister and run, ok," the mother replied.

"But what about you," Elizabeth asked.

"Mommy tired and needs a little nap, but I'll be right behind you, ok," the mother said softly.

"But," Elizabeth stammered.

"Henry look after your sister ok," the mother said before falling silent.

"Yes mommy," Elizabeth said a tear in her eye.

"Come on let's go before more of those things show up," Henry said pointing to the black creatures slithering along the bridge.

Slinking between the cars, and the hordes of people, the children did their best to safely make their way off the bridge. Sadly luck was not on their side today as more shell fire raked the bridge and it slowly teetered into the water. Hundreds of people screaming as they fell into the water food for the strange beings swarming the river.

"Keep your hands of my sister," Henry screamed doing his best to push her sister towards the shore line and out of the hands of the darkness waiting to engulf them.

"My aren't you a brave one," a gravelly voice said as a large hand pulled him out of the water. The monster was a strange mix of human, animal, technological. A pale human woman with dark hair, stood between a pair of extremely large arms, with hands that could easily crush the largest of gorillas, each arm topped by a gapping mouth. All of this connected to the woman through a large backpack bristling with wires and tubes.

"What are you," the boy stammered.

"You may call me battleship water demon," the creature said. "And I shall call you and your sister lunch," the demon said with a smile licking her lips in anticipation of her meal.

"They'll stop you," the boy said looking at the police and military beginning to return fire.

"Hahaha, your weapons are useless, against us," the demon laughed as the bullets simply ricocheted off, or if a heavier weapon did cause damage the creature simply regenerated.

"Yeah well if my great granddaddy's ships were here they would destroy you," the boy boasted.

"I beg to differ child," the demon said motioning for her underlying to bring her the girl.

"Keep your hands off my sister," the boy yelled driving his model into the demons eye. The large monster roared in pain, as one her large arms took hold of the boy, as the model floated briefly on the surface before sinking into the blood stained waters.

Kongo and her sister's proudly served their country even if they were the aggressors, and many on both sides would agree they earned their rest. While they merely vessels controlled by their crew and could do nothing to influence what happened those events still stained their souls. Stains they could never make amends for until now. Despite resting peacefully on the dark ocean floor as their bodies slowly turned to rust, the Kongo class battleships could not and would resist a call to arms once more. A chance to do their duty and perhaps, make amends for slights of ages past.

Four pillars of light erupted from the blood stained water driving back the darkness and carnage around them. As the light subsided a quartet of girls stood proudly on the water arms folded examining the situation. The world's first ship girls had been born out of a child's desire to save his sister. Somewhat petite each girl was a rather cute mix of Asian and English features, wearing what could be best described as modified Shinto priestess outfits with a headband reminiscent of a radar antenna.

"What are you," Elizabeth asked safely cradled in the arms of one of the new arrivals.

"We are ship girls, the souls of warships from ages past given human form," the glasses wearing girl said.

"You came," the boy said weakly as his ribs were slowly crushed.

"Yes, the Kongo class has returned," the leader with a pair of hair buns said.

"Great granddad's ships," the boy whispered.

"And I suggest you let the boy go the long haired girl said.

"And miss my lunch I don't think so," the demon said calmly raising the boy over her head.

"No," Kongo roared racing towards the demon as kirishima turned away covering the girls face. Kongo was flung aside by the demons large arms as she crushed the boy's body letting the blood trickle down her throat.

"You monster," Hiei and Haruna screamed.

"Please protect my sister, save everyone, you were the best," the boy said softly with the last of his breath.

"Never again, Kongo growled images of past atrocities flashing before her eyes. You hear me, never again," Kongo yelled, summoning her weapons with a sparkle of light.

"Kirishima, protect the girl, and make contact with whoever is in charge.

"Hiei, Haruna, search and destroy, not one more life is going to be lost today," Kongo growled.

"What about you," her sisters asked.

"I am going to take out the flagship," Kongo hissed.

"What makes you think that you can," the demon hissed.

"I am Kongo the name ship Kongo class fast battleship made by the best Britain and Japan. What makes you think you can stop me," Kongo replied unleashing a full barrage into the demons chest. The boy's lifeless body caught by Haruna.

 **Section Break**

"This is JMSDF battleship kirishima, whoever is in charge please respond," kirishima said racing up the river broadcasting on all open channels.

"This is no time for pranks, young lady," a gruff male voice replied.

"So put you commanding officer on the horn right now," kirishima replied.

"Listen lady," the male replied.

"No you listen, boy, there are monsters streaming up the Thames River. The London Bridge has fallen and they are poised to begin a second blitz. The only thing keeping them at bay are my sisters, so check your IDF system and put whoever is in charge on the line," Kirishima roared as the line went silent.

"Battleship kirishima, this is Admiral Nelson, sit rep," the admiral stated.

"Unknown creatures have infiltrated the Thames River in an attempt to sac London. Due to unknown reasons during the initial attack my sisters and I were summoned back from our watery graves to combat this threat," Kirishima replied.

"So the Kongo class battleships have somehow returned, in human form," the admiral said getting a visual on Kirishima as she pulled up to a naval installation.

"Yes," Kirishima said as the admiral rushed to meet her at the dock.

"How, why," the admiral gasped shock at the girl standing on the water wearing miniaturized naval cannons.

"The wishes of a boy to save his sister," Kirishima said handing over the girl. We might has been raised in Japan, but we were born here. As for why a chance to make amends for the past, we will not sit by and let another atrocity happen," Kirishima said.

"The boy did he?" Admiral Nelson asked.

"No, his dying wish was to see his sister," Kirishima said softly.

"I'm sorry," the admiral said. "I have no right to ask this, but it appears only your weapons are truly effective against them..."

"We shall expunge the darkness," Kirishima said. "Please take care of her," Kirishima said before sailing off.

"Like she was my own," Nelson said.

"Orders sir," his second in command asked.

"Evacuate the riverside areas and get every plane we have in the air ASAP. We might not be able to kill them but we can sure as hell slow them down. I want a strike group assigned to each battleship, and anyone who does not follow their lead will answer to me." Nelson barked.

 **Section Break**

The Abyssals might have been evil from the depths of the ocean, but they weren't stupid. Driven back by the shining light of the Kongo's summoning the mass of Abyssals prepared to surge forward. Pushed onward by a lusting for food, destruction, and carnage.

"What should we do Haruna," Hiei asked glancing at the throng of people still swimming to shore behind them.

"We hold the line, nothing gets past us," Haruna replied opening fire on the advancing hoard. Shells of all calibers tore into the ever advancing hoard, whenever one fell it seemed like two more took its place. As the Russians once said quantity had a quality of its own, and the abyssals seemed to be no different. The line was beginning to enter point blank range when a new voice came over their radios.

"Battleship Haruna, this is strike leader alpha what do you need," a voice said as planes roared overhead.

"Strike leader alpha we are about to overrun by the advancing ships and there are people still in the water behind us. Any anti shipping weapons you have would be appreciated. Once their wounded we can finish job," Haruna said.

"Roger battleship Haruna," the man replied.

"Alpha leader, battleship Hiei has requested the same," a second voice said.

"Roger beta leader. Ok boys lets show these freaks of nature our displeasure," the voice said. Faint streaks of smoke tearing through the sky was all the girls could see before the mass of darkness erupted in flames.

"You have our thanks Alpha leader," Haruna replied.

"You just take care of these freaks and the drinks are on us. And I have to say you are quite the fetching lady for a battleship. Haruna. How would you like a tour of the finest restaurants Britain has to offer my lady," alpha leader added.

"I... Um... Ok..." A blushing Haruna stammered as she continued to unload on the screaming abyssals.

"Weakling, what makes you think you can stop me," the Demon," laughed shrugging off Kongo's shells.

"Experience," Kongo replied as their dance of death continued. Kirishima might have been the brains of the fleet, but Kongo was not without her own knowledge. Kirishima was the go to girl for major fleet actions, but if you wanted advice on a one to one duel the Kongo would be your ship girl of choice. Well versed in tactics she noticed that the opening and closing of the mouths were the key to the demons reloading, and a chink in the otherwise impenetrable skin of the beast.

"Ha, experience means nothing against my power," the demon said as the large mouths opened cannons slowly appearing.

"Main guns fire," Kongo roared. 14in shells cut through the sky taking graceful arc right into the left side mouth hitting their mark. A series of explosions ripped through the shrieking demon as the grotesque head exploded, a severed arm falling into the water. Kongo raced closer, point blank range unloading everything she had her guns turning red hot from the rate of fire.

The once pristine white skin of the demons human body stained, black oil leaking from multiple wounds, a large bleeding gash running down the side of her face and neck. Her remaining main battery a battered hulk, jammed on the broken teeth of the mouth it sat in. "You can't defeat me," the demon hissed.

"And you can't kill me," Kongo replied sporting numerous small cuts as several of her secondary batteries exploded.

"This isn't over," the demon hissed slowly leaving shrouded in a black mist.

"Not until your dead," Kongo replied watching her retreat before falling to one knee her systems pushed to the max.

"Sister," Hiei, Haruna, and kirishima, called out racing to her side.

"Are you alright," Haruna asked.

"I'm fine," Kongo replied.

"Kirishima, report," admiral Nelson called.

"The flagship has retreated after suffering heavy damage, its escorts have all been sunk," Kirishimaa replied.

"Good work, I'll have a search party head after it immediately," Nelson said.

"Don't bother, Abyssals are immune to modern technology, so even if you could find it you can't destroy it," Haruna explained.

"Well then return to the base here for a rest, you've earned it," Nelson said.

"Not until the job is done admiral," Kongo said looking at all the people who still needed help," Kongo said.

"Agreed," the sisters said in unison.

 **Section Break**

Oddly dressed girls walking on water, might have normally caused a stir, but multiple eye witness accounts a recording of them fighting back the darkness went a long way. So did their dedication to the recovery efforts.

"I'm sorry child," Kirishima said pulling another half-eaten body for the river before the current swept it out to sea.

"Doctor Mallard," Kirishima called out waiting for the body bag before placing the child on the dock.

"Please call me Ducky," the old medical examiner said. "It's getting late why don't you take a break," the man said offering her a kind smile.

"Can't the job is not done," Haruna added.

"But it will be dark soon," ducky protested.

"We're battleships with search lights and radar," Kongo said, her wounds still fresh and dripping a mixture of blood and oil.

"But your also human," Ducky replied as the girls returned to their grizzly work. "You might be the souls of battleships, but you were given human forms and feelings along with it."

"Quite right Dr. Mallard and we owe them a debt we can never repay," Admiral Nelson said placing a hand on his shoulder.

The sun slowly began to rise over the river Thames the water pristine once more as the Kongo's pulled the last of the remains, from the river. The scars of battle present along the river bank.

"These are the last of them," Hiei said placing them on the dock. "I'm sorry I couldn't save more."

"It's quite alright child you have done more than enough," an old regal sounding voice said. "My people and I are in your debt."

"Kongo, kirishima, Haruna, Hiei, let me introduce you to her majesty queen Elizabeth the Second.

"Your majesty," the girls said bowing deeply. "We..."

"There is no need to apologize for the sins of the past, you were simply vessels, being controlled by humans even if you were conscious at the time. My countrymen and I hold you no ill will, for actions past, and it is I who owe you debt for your actions this past day," the queen stated.

"Thank you," the girls replied.

"Come rest, you must tired after everything that you have done," the Queen said.

Kongo took a long look over the river, before facing the Queen once more. "Your Majesty as a mystical construct, my sisters and I have a stronger connection to the spiritual plane than most. We can feels the souls of the departed lingering here in fear, anger, and confusion. Might we be able to perform a Shinto ritual to ease their spirits and allow them safe passage to the afterlife," Kongo asked.

"We would be honored," the queen and assembled workers said together.

 **Section break**

The combination, funeral and purification was as solemn, as it was beautiful. Many would swear that they could hear the whispers of the departed as the sisters offered a prayer for the soul of each victim, cut down in the assault. The vile presence that permitted the waters burned away by the pink light emanating from the girls as the ceremony ended.

"That was beautiful," Elizabeth said standing with Admiral Nelson.

"That it was, that it was," Admiral Nelson said even his hardened facade allowing a tear to flow.

"Thank you for saving me," Elizabeth said holding out a large bouquet of flowers towards Kirishima.

"But we couldn't..." Kongo said her head held low.

"But you tried, and is all anyone can ever ask, to always try your best," the Admiral said.

"And our best wasn't good enough, we need to be stronger, so this never happens again. No more children shall be lost, no more suffering," the Kongo sisters thought.

"Um, I have a question," Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Haruna said kneeling down to look her in the eye.

"Who is going to take care of me now, daddy left us, mommy is dead, and my brother is dead. I don't have anyone else," Elizabeth said trying to keep the British stiff upper lip even as her tears began to flow.

"I will," Admiral Nelson said even as Kongo pulled the crying girl into her arms.

"You will," Elizabeth stammered.

"Yes," Admiral Nelson said once again.

"And we shall be your big sisters," Hiei said.

"Really," Elizabeth gasped.

"Yes," Kirishima said as the admiral aide rushed towards them.

"Can this wait," Nelson growled.

"Sir Portsmouth is under attack," the breathless aid panted.

"By who," the admiral asked.

"Those things again," the man said. "We're holding them off for now, but it doesn't matter how hard we hit them. They keep coming back, we've already lost several ships.

"The monsters are back," Elizabeth shuddered.

"Don't you worry, your big sisters are going to teach them a lesson," Kirishima said patting her on the head.

"You've got that right," Kongo cheered. "Let's go."

"We have a chopper waiting for you," the aid said. "This way please."

 **Section Break**

"What's the problem," Admiral Nelson said as the helicopter refused to lift off.

"I don't know sir," the pilot replied.

"We don't have time for this, another ship just went down," Kirishima said heading towards the water.

"Time to go," Kongo said summoning her gear again as they raced down the river.

"Tell your men to hold on and that help is one the way. Our guns will be within range in 3 and a half hours," Haruna said.

 **Section Break**

"I'm not getting anything from Portsmouth," Kirishima said as the girls raced along the southern coast of England.

"Could they have driven them off," Hiei asked.

"Unknown," Kirishima replied as they rounded Selsey on the final approach to the harbor entrance.

"No," the girls gasped the glow of red flames rising in the distance.

"Portsmouth, please respond," Kirishima repeated as static continue to flood the airwaves.

"Maximum rpms," Kongo ordered pushing their boilers to the limit.

Entering the mouth of the harbor was like entering hell itself, the entire city and port were awash in flames, even the water itself was burning. Wood, metal, plastic, oil, blood, bodies living and dead mixed in the gentle waves. Not a single vessel was left untouched, with only a few left struggling to remain above the waves their hull torn open. The foul stench of the Abyssals lingering over the harbor hours after their retreat.

"We were too late," Hiei cried unused to the tears streaking down her cheeks.

"What did they do to deserve this," Haruna asked.

"What do we do now," Kirishima asked.

"We do what we can," Kongo said hauling a still breathing sailor from the water. "Kirishima find anyone in command and organize a relief effort. Hiei, Haruna, get these people out of the water," Kongo ordered handing the sailor over to her sisters.

"What are you going to do sister," Hiei asked.

"Getting some answers," Kongo hissed unleashing a barrage at the far shore buffeting a human looking abyssal.

"Ship girl," the creature hissed as Kongo destroyed the four dual turrets it had in place of arms.

"What are you," Kongo growled leveling her main guns at the creatures head.

"Tsu class abyssal light cruiser," the creature said with a gravelly voice.

"Why did you do this," Kongo demanded as the abyssal remained silent. "Talk or I will blow your head off." Kongo growled unknown thoughts and sensations coursing through her body. As a ship she only received flashes of information, faint impressions of what her crew was feeling and doing and always as an impartial viewer as if she was watching a movie. Now however she was assaulted by new dare she call it feelings. A desire to protect, anger and despair at the suffering of others, and pain over lives cut short.

"Destruction and chaos," the abyssal hissed. "It is time for humanity to reap what it has sown."

A loud boom reverberated across the bay, Kongo's fist implanted in the face of her enemy the shattered remains of its face mask slicing into her hand. The fast battleship ship girl lacked the words to properly describe the burning feeling in her chest, and the utter hatred etched on her face as she continued to drive her fists into the mutated creature.

"Sister stop," Hiei exclaimed as Kongo slowly turned the light cruiser abyssal into a slush pile of ichor and scrap metal.

"No it needs to die," Kongo hissed.

"Kongo that's enough," Haruna added placing a hand on her older sister's shoulder.

"No," Kongo growled throwing Haruna off her.

"Kirishima take me to Kongo," Admiral Nelson said from the shoreline.

"Yes admiral," kirishima replied racing across the bay.

"IJN battleship Kongo, the name ship of her class, acting like a common thug," Admiral Nelson said stepping onto the beach. "And here I thought the Japanese were highly trained, and controlled in the heat of battle."

"Admiral," Kongo muttered turning to face him her face and body spattered with the blood of her enemy, her hands bleeding from numerous cuts.

"I applaud your efforts to capture one of them, for interrogation, but we do not torture or kill our captives," Admiral Nelson said sternly.

"It hurts," Kongo whispered holding a hand to her chest.

What happened next stunned everyone as the admiral stepped forward embracing the Japanese ship girl. "I know, it must have been hard for you suddenly gaining emotions like this, and witnessing the horrors of war first hand with no way to understand it."

"What is this burning pain in my chest? I thought if I destroyed the enemy it would go away, but now it's worse," Kongo cried.

"It's love," Nelson replied.

"Love, what is that," Kongo asked.

"It is many things to many people, but it is your ability to care for others and be cared by them in return," Admiral Nelson explained. "You might not have been able to understand or feel it at the time, but you cared for all who served on you and they cared for you as well. Just as all of you cared for your home country."

"But who will care for us now," Kongo asked.

"I do, as do all of those who you saved including Elizabeth," Nelson said.

"You feel the burning," Kongo said.

"Yes I feel burning love for you and your sisters," Nelson said.

"Then I Kongo shall spread my burning love across the seas," Kongo cheered. "Let's go sisters, many are still in need of our burning love," Kongo exclaimed moving to help the recovery efforts.

 **Section Break**

There wasn't a dry eye in the room by the time Elizabeth finished her tale. "I'm sorry," Warspite, and the other ship girls said softly.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

"Did they ever," Ajax asked.

"No the demon is still out there," Elizabeth replied. "And the Kongo's are still searching for it to this day." Elizabeth added clutching a letter to her chest.

"The hell it is," Argonaut growled.

"Let's go," Galatea exclaimed leading the trio of cruisers out.

"Yeah, let's see if the German submarine girls will help," Ajax said.

"Yeah they owe us for supplying the beer for their last party," Argonaut added.

"And Tirpitz is always looking for something to do," Galatea said.

"Wait," Elizabeth said holding onto Warspite's hand.

"What's wrong," Warspite asked.

"Kongo is going to do something terrible and it's all my fault," Elizabeth said holding a tear stained letter.

Dear Elizabeth,

I'm sorry for all the pain we caused you, years ago. It is far past time that I put an end to this once and for all, and please look after my sisters for me.

JMSDF Fast Battleship Kongo

"Elizabeth what happened," Warpsite asked.

"It's all my fault," Elizabeth said as her tears began to flow once more.

 **Omake- International Ship Girl Good will World Tour**

Given the past history Japan and Germany had with the countries of the world they were somewhat leery of the ship girls sent to help protect them. In an effort to ease their fears the major ship girl countries of the world sent some of their best on a good will tour. The goal was for the world to meet and interact with the ship girls and see them as something more than just weapons of war.

There was rather stiff competition amongst the ship girls to earn a spot on the tour, and Akagi was most put out that she wasn't selected for the world eating tour. Zuikaku on the other hand was overjoyed at finally getting one over on Kaga. Ashigara simply bribed destroyer division 6 with ice cream from all over the world if they helped her earn the third spot.

Enterprise graciously bowed out in order for Yorktown to take the spotlight for once and far be it from enterprise to keep Yorktown away from Japanese carrier girls she was enamored with. Iowa was the easy choice amongst the battleships as she could keep everyone else inline and she was a far better public face than the tomboy New Jersey (even if she did look good in a dress), the cheese head Wisconsin, or burger scarfing Missouri. None of the other American destroyers were crazy enough to request a spot once they heard Taffy 3 wanted in. Samuel J. Roberts was the shoe in but the girls gave Johnston the spot with the promise of gifts from everywhere she went. Oh and orders to keep Yorktown under control.

Hood dumped a packed bag in Warspite's hands, and shoved the surprised grand old lady of the fleet out the door with orders straight from the Queen that she take a vacation for once.

1- Shokaku

2- Zuikaku

3- Yorktown

4- Iowa

5- Warspite

6- Ashigara

7- Ajax

8- Johnston

9- Z3

10- Unnamed British destroyer

11- Unnamed German u boat

12- Unnamed German u boat

Despite her almost regal appearance, Iowa was just as much a girl as the rest of the ship girls. As much as she tried to hide it from everyone, Iowa's love of sweets was a bit of an open secret, much like nagato's love of all things cute. Now she liked south East Asian cuisine as much as the next person, but the lack of sweet pastries was beginning to grate on her. Thus she was ecstatic for a day on their own in the picturesque Vietnamese town of Hoian.

"Ok, if I was a desert where would I be," Iowa said to herself as she meandered down the crowded street. Even in a major tourist town like hoi an Iowa still managed to stand out. If you looks up statuesque stunner on TV tropes, the picture would be Iowa. At 6ft tall with a runway perfect figure and long stylish she was a site to behold strolling down the street in a blue sun dress, parasol in hand, a purse slung over her shoulder.

"You want..." A Vietnamese woman said pointing at the food at her stall.

"Donut..." Iowa moaned staring at the doughy treat covered with a liberal sprinkling of sugar.

"40,000 dong," the woman said. Now if Iowa was thinking with her head she would have realized she could have gotten it for half as much.

"Ok," Iowa said handing over a 500,000 dong note as the woman handed her a single treat and her change. "No 12," Iowa said pushing the money back. While thoroughly confused the woman didn't miss a beat handing over another 11 of the lovely donuts.

"Aaahhhh, donuts," a giddy Iowa moaned sinking her teeth into the first one as she staggered down the street in the beginning of a sugar induced haze.

The girls were warned about the various dangers present as tourists in all the countries they were to visit. Not so much for their benefit, but for the safety of their stuff and the regular people. One of the rules, was to not let your bag just hang from a single shoulder or arm, lest a person on a motorcycle might speed by and rip it off. Iowa thought she was smart and had Vulcan modify her bag with a bit titanium wire so that a random person couldn't just cut it off.

This of course was no help, when a would be purse snatcher spotted the tall American woman swaying down the street her bulging purse dangling from her elbow. Revving the motor the man raced towards a clueless Iowa, his hand wrapped around the bag when the unexpected happened. Instead of the feeling of the bag ripping off the woman, he felt himself ripped from the seat of his bike.

"Oh, they really ought to be more careful," Iowa said turning to look at the site of an empty motorcycle crashing into a food stall. "Oh no I'll be late for dinner with everyone," Iowa exclaimed spinning around. By now the strap of the purse had wrapped around the man's hand leaving him helpless as Iowa calmly walked down the street.

"Um Iowa," Zuikaku asked.

"Yes," Iowa replied hiding the donut bag behind her back.

"Is there a reason that you are dragging that poor Vietnamese man behind you," the luckiest ship alive asked.

"I am," Iowa asked before look behind her. "Oh I guess I am," A surprised Iowa said before releasing him. "Sorry about that," Iowa called out as the man raced away.

"Somebody was eating sweats," Yorktown giggled snatch the bag and the remaining donut away from the battleship.

"Yorky," Iowa groaned.


End file.
